


talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth

by Anonymous



Series: raine’s anon-fics. [1]
Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Consensual Underage Sex, Dragon Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: there’s blood splattered down the front of his yellow sweater, shifting purple scales over the curve of his wrist and trailing over his brow, and large wings protruding out the curve of his back, but it’s definitely wilbur.(tommy wasn't expecting to have to deal with a dragon hybrid in rut, but he's not complaining.)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Series: raine’s anon-fics. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156892
Comments: 17
Kudos: 399
Collections: Anonymous





	talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth

**Author's Note:**

> you know, i told myself after writing [these fics](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090565) and orphaning them, i had gotten the hyperfixation out of my system. i was very, very wrong.
> 
> i wrote this in the span of an hour so it's not very good but i had to vent out my tombur brainrot somehow

there’s another sheep missing from their pen.

“that’s the third time this week,” tommy complains under his breath, surveying what is left of their dwindling farm. he rests his arms on the wooden enclosure, the claws marks scratched into the fence make the culprit fairly obvious. “dragons. why is it always fucking dragons?”

“we really set up in the wrong area,” phil comments, sighing as he replaces the broken gate, screwing it back into place even though it will probably be ruined again soon. “someone’s going to have to go looking for the thing. we can’t keep letting it eat all our livestock.”

tommy nods, but freezes when he realises exactly what phil’s pointed look means. “you want _me-_ ” tommy emphasises as he points at his own chest, raising an eyebrow. “to go to talk to a dragon that will probably eat me for being too annoying?”

phil doesn’t dignify that with an answer, brushing the dirt of his knees as he rises to shove a basket into tommy’s arms. it looks just like a normal thing for a picnic at first, until tommy smells what he is pretty sure is raw meat. he’d rather not lift the covering to double check that.

“before you even ask, i am not sending quackity to deal with a dragon again, not after he kept telling the last one he’d fuck its wife.” phil calmly explains, although the corners of his lips are twitching in amusement. it admittedly was rather hilarious, until the dragon had killed them all for the tenth time. 

“and you really expect me to be any better at talking to it?” tommy is barely any better than quackity at remaining at normal volume. it probably would have been wilbur’s job, had the man not set off on a week long expedition with no explanation. “why can’t you go anyways? getting too old, are you?”

phil looks less than impressed. “i’ve got plans, tommy.” tommy almost says that he does too until he remembers that said plans were just to irritate phil all day. “just… go offer it that and get it off our backs for a bit. that’s all i’m asking.”

tommy knows better to continue complaining and just sighs, resigned to his fate. “it better not be fucking keith this time,” he grumbles, ignoring the smile on phil’s lips as the older man pats his back reassuringly. 

it takes a while of following blood trails and checking nearby caves, but finally, tommy finds a little enclosure in the side of a nearby mountain, only reachable by those with wings or tommy, with a ridiculously large stack of cobblestone. 

“hello?” tommy calls out into the darkened room, wincing when the noise echoes off the stone much louder than he expected. “anyone home? i’m not going to stab you for stealing our sheep, i swear!”

there’s nothing for a second, before tommy catches a low growl coming from the depths of the darkness that seems to cover the whole cave. he hesitates, for just a second. “c’mon, tommy, you’re no pussy,” he tries to cheer himself on, slipping a torch out of his inventory and leaving behind the sun.

he steps forward. once, twice, three times, flickering light exposing little except some coal and iron ore. tommy is pretty sure the journey was all for nothing, seeing as there is little evidence of any dragon left here. the growl could have been just any old mob, for all tommy knows. 

but then he stumbles forward and the light flashes over something. tommy peers closer and there’s a figure in the distance, hunched over on itself, it’s shining eyes glaring directly in tommy’s direction. and tommy looks closer and gasps, because that’s wilbur.

there’s blood splattered down the front of his yellow sweater, shifting purple scales over the curve of his wrist and trailing over his brow, and large wings protruding out the curve of his back, but it’s definitely wilbur. “wil?” tommy murmurs, voice shaking.

tommy blinks and then wilbur is right in front of him, sharp teeth bared as he growls and shoves tommy violently back into the wall. a high-pitched noise tumbling out without his permission, tommy falls to the ground, wilbur towering over him as his wings encase the boy until all he can see, hear and think about is the man above him.

his grip is tight around tommy’s throat, not enough to cut off his airways but enough to keep him pinned in place. when tommy gulps, he can feel claws threaten to prick the bobbing lump in his neck. his knobbly legs are flared around wilbur’s hips and despite the threat of possible death, tommy feels his mouth go dry when wilbur’s thigh lands somewhere near his groin.

tommy reaches up tentatively, afraid that wilbur might snap his jaw around his very fragile, very breakable wrist. but wilbur doesn’t move, blinking in confusion when tommy’s palm cups his cheek. seconds pass before wilbur is sinking into the touch, the sharp slit of his eyes returning to normal. “tommy,” he breathes out.

his grasp leaves tommy’s neck, travelling up into the blonde curls that rest over the base of his neck. “you didn’t tell me,” tommy accuses, trying not to melt into how wilbur leans over to nuzzle his nose over the curve of tommy’s cheek. “i told you to tell me if any weird shit happened with you being a hybrid now, but noooo, wilbur soot always has to deal with everything on his own-”

wilbur pulls back, eyes pleading for permission. he’s gone non-verbal, but that isn’t exactly a surprise, considering he’s still not sure how to handle his dragon half still. being possessed by one for a while had more lingering effects than anyone expected, not that anyone but tommy is aware of wilbur’s condition.

“you’re in rut, yeah?” wilbur nods, eyes half-lidded as they stare tommy down, his sharp nails lingering just below the edge of tommy’s t-shirt, brushing over his skin in a way that runs shivers down the boy’s spine. “you can… use me-“ tommy coughs awkwardly, trying to avoid wilbur’s stare. “if thats what you want.”

it turns out that is exactly what wilbur wants, given tommy’s current state of undress, jeans long abandoned to the side with his shirt rolled up to reveal his perky nipples that have received their fair share of abuse from wilbur’s fangs. but now wilbur’s mouth is much more focused elsewhere.

tommy’s legs kick out, feet smacking harshly against the base of wilbur’s wings, when a rough tongue insistently lathers over his rim. wilbur has him spread wide open, claws piercing the soft skin of his thighs, so he can lap over tommy’s burning hot skin, too impatient to do much else but fuck tommy open with just his tongue. 

wilbur pulls away, drool dying on his chin as he kisses up tommy’s stomach and occupies the boy’s mouth with his tongue, licking at the roof of his mouth as he presses the head of his cock to tommy’s hole. he’s too desperate, too aching with need, to offer any attempt at fingering tommy open, not that the blonde boy minds as he pushes his hips down greedily.

his dick sinks into the velvety passage, ridges rubbing against tommy’s sensitive walls. the base is so thick it won’t fit inside his squirming body for a second until wilbur holds him down by his already bulging stomach and forces the last inch in, hole squeezing tightly against his length.

it’s so much, all at once, and tommy is already on the verge of tears. each thrust is rough, the lack of any proper preparation apart from the spit lathered over tommy’s skin and the slick that spills from the tip of wilbur’s cock leaving behind an ache that spreads thick and fast.

but there’s something so addicting about it and tommy can’t stop thinking about his insides torn up, just for wilbur’s satisfaction, being used like he’s nothing but a mindless toy. fire licks up the curve of tommy’s cheekbones and his tongue lolls out the side of his mouth as he’s forced to lie there and just take it, hole violently stretched, constant whiny moans falling from his lips.

there’s something dark and ugly in wilbur’s eyes, the kind of possessiveness that only arises on the nights he loses himself to his instincts. it sets alight a thrill in tommy’s tummy, a knot threatening to unravel. “i’m gonna fill you up, toms,” wilbur promises, voice breathy. “fuck you till you’re close to bursting, gaping and full of cum and all _mine._ ”

“yours,” tommy whimpers, before his eyes are rolling back into his head, white streaking up his stomach and wilbur shoves all the way in till his balls are plush against tommy’s ass, snarling into tommy’s shoulder as he paints tommy’s insides with his cum.

wilbur pulls out with a squelching sound that makes the tip of tommy’s ears turn vibrant red and tommy fidgets when his hole clenches, trying to hold back the cum that is already threatening to leak out. he brushes his own fingers over his rim and gasps when he finds that he is gaping, fucked wide open.

“i swear,” tommy whispers, throat raw from the brutal treatment wilbur has put him through. wilbur’s long fingers rub circles in the cum staining his thighs, a smug smirk on his lips as he rubs a thumb over tommy’s perineum. “i’m going to call up quackity’s dragon wife pleaser service to save me if you keep this up.”

“the wife haver has become the wife, who would have ever thought,” wilbur grins, laughing out loud as tommy squawks and slaps him on the shoulder. still chuckling, he hooks his hands behind tommy’s knees and drags him up onto his lap, dragging his still hard dick through the mess that drips from tommy’s hole.

“wait, wilbur, you’re not going for another round are you?” tommy asks, feeling his cock nudge at his hole once more. “you’re literally going to break me if you keep fucking me like that and i do not want to be the one to have to explain that to phil - ngh!” a sharp cry rises up through tommy’s throat when wilbur lifts him and just drops him down on his dick in one smooth thrust, his pleading eyes and quivering lips doing nothing save him from his fate.

this is just like those fairytales, of princesses locked away by dragons while waiting for a knight in shining armour. except it’s not like that at all, because tommy is very willing to warm wilbur’s cock for the rest of eternity. or, well, until quackity and phil decide to come looking for them. 

slow, gentle rolls of hips, the tip of his dick carefully prodding at the deepest part of tommy’s insides, wilbur takes it a little more tender this time. he mouths at the curve of tommy’s neck, down to the peek of his shoulder not covered by his shirt, leaving tiny little marks that will probably fade in the matter of a week. but tommy loves it all, even the faint scratch of the little stubble on wilbur’s chin, like wilbur is marking him as all _his._

now that he’s already had one fill, wilbur is a little easier to bring to the edge, tommy reaching up to pull at the brown curls in a desperate plea for him to fill him up once more. tommy whimpers and whines and cries like the little whore wilbur always tells him he is, shrieking through an orgasm when wilbur grabs his dick in a vice-like hold and digs his nail into the slit.

tommy feels full to bursting, rocking down as wilbur grabs his hips and fucks another load into his tummy, his glossy and tear-filled eyes still managing to notice how the lowest part of his stomachs expands a little bit as wilbur stuffs him full.

wilbur coos, wings coming to wrap tommy in a loving embrace as he covers tommy’s cheeks and the bridge of his nose in little soft kisses. “you did such a good job for me, toms. such a lovely boy.”

tommy melts into the praise, throwing his arms around wilbur’s neck and burying his face into the other’s shoulder, trying not to twitch when wilbur’s half-hard dick nudges at his prostate. “please tell me it’s over.” tommy begs, voice muffled with the woolen material of wilbur’s sweater. “i might be unhealthily obsessed with your dick but i don’t think i can cum again.”

“it’s over,” wilbur affirms, but tommy can hear the smile in his voice, tensing up in suspicion. “for a couple of hours, at least.”

“what- wilbur!”


End file.
